


Endless Moments

by GallifreyanOmnishambles



Series: The Knight's Prize Is The Emperor's Gift [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Agender Character, Baby, Birth, Commodore Dex, Coronation, Developing Relationship, Eight Pack Confirmed, Emperor Hux, M/M, Mpreg, Politics, Poor Hux, Pregnancy, Shirtless Kylo Ren, Trans Character, labor, post-delivery, technically, the history of Mitaka & Dex, trans!hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/pseuds/GallifreyanOmnishambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part One: The History of Leuitenant Mitaka and Commodore Dex.</p><p>Part Two: Hux is due to negotiate the surrender of the last remaining independent system. It'd be a lot easier if his back didn't keep aching like that. In which our story comes to an end.</p><p>Part Three: Forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robotnoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotnoy/gifts), [ocktorok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocktorok/gifts), [Rex_Magnus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rex_Magnus/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Robotnoy, who wanted to know more about Mitaka and Dex. I got a bit carried away.

It was love at first sight. A horrible cliché Mitaka knew, and very much not the sort of thing an aspiring First Order officer should deal in. But it was the truth. And it got him shot in the head.

Fortunately it was only a training scenario. But it had still been very embarrassing at the time. The incident happened during his first joint training exercise since he'd arrived on the Rectifier. It was a capture the flag type scenario between the Naval and Army branches, set in a hyper realistic simulation of Naboo. Everything had been going so well. 

Then-Colonel Hux had been leading his squad through the rainforest toward the Naval stronghold. That in itself had already been a distraction. Hux had been in the year above him at the academy, they'd both been valedictorian, and yet Bren Hux was already a Colonel whilst Dopheld Mitaka had only just made First Lieutenant. Of course Hux was a military and engineering genius. No one else in First Order history had made Lieutenant Colonel at the age of only twenty four, and now there were rumours of some game changing new weapon he was developing. Mitaka knew better than to compare their careers, but it still stung. He was too good at his specific job that was his own limitation- superior officers resisted promoting him in case they lost his expertise. 

So yes, he had been distracted, thinking about his career instead of the path ahead and walking straight into... well. Even a decade later Dopheld struggles to accurately describe his spouse- waxing lyrical about rich skin soft as incense smoke, plush lips syrupy sweet, high arching brows, and dark eyes filled with nebulae. At the time though his only lasting impression had been of impossibly long legs and a perfect face filled with surprised contempt. He'd hesitated. The figure in the teal uniform had not. They'd shot him in the face and stepped over his twitching form as the simulation interface took his vision and administered the appropriate level of electric shock for his catastrophic mistake. 

Of course Hux chewed him out once the simulation was complete, and he deserved it, but he was infinitely grateful that the rigidly controlled man had no idea of the reason for his lapse. Hux had no patience for such nonsense and would have doubled his punishment. As it was Mitaka ended up with the most unpleasant tasks for the rest of the training exercises. Which as how he ended up in a fox hole in the middle of a snowy wasteland with The Vision In Teal. 

This final simulation for the day was loosely based on the Battle of Hoth, but assuming that the atmospheric blockade had held. The aim was to work together to capture the simulated Rebel leaders before they found a way to get off planet. Hux had sent Mitaka in this direction, ostensibly to scout for fleeing downed pilots, but in reality Dopheld knew the Colonel just wanted him away from the bulk of the combat. That had not worked out as planned. 

The simulation of Luke Skywalker had lead a band of desperate Rebels right in Mitaka's direction. He'd managed to coordinate with the nearby Naval forces and eliminate about half of them before the Rebel command had brought their X Wings down on their location. Now there was nothing to be done but take shelter until someone could mobilise a corresponding airborne Imperial Force. And so he'd ended up cowering and covered in muddy slush, next to the most gorgeous creature he'd ever seen. 

Introducing themselves only as Lieutenant Commander Dex they'd actually commended his actions in this campaign and apologised for shooting him in the face earlier. Mitaka had babbled for a while before regaining his composure. When he finally held his hand out and introduced himself, Dex had blinked their huge eyes, smiled sweetly and stated that "Mitaki" was a very rude word on their home planet. Dopheld had been horrified, until the other had nudged him and said they 'hoped he could live up to it' with a wink. He'd never known that it was humanly possible to turn quite that shade of red. The LTC had turned the conversation back to tactics after that but the smile had stayed with him for hours after the battle. They'd won. Working together they'd come up with a strategy that captured Skywalker with ease. Hux had been impressed, though he clearly believed Dex to be more responsible for the victory than Dopheld.

That had hurt a little, until he undressed for the evening and found a card containing unknown comm details in the pocket of his jodhpurs. He'd debated for nearly half an hour about whether to comm now- he was exhausted from training, or wait- he couldn't get that face out of his mind. He'd done it. Dex had smiled in a way that made his heart race and he knew it was the right decision. They'd suggested meeting in a nearby recreation area for a quick drink. Six hours later Dopheld had been forced to run half the length of the star destroyer just to avoid missing the start of his shift. 

\-----

Dex was a fascinating individual and Dopheld had found it impossible to stop listening to them. If he hadn't heard the warning chimes for the shift change he could have sat there for days.

Mitaka had been born on a Star Destroyer, his mother a respected Major within the Imperial Forces. She'd been killed within the year by a Rebel attack. His father on the other hand was a senior technician and one of the first to join the exiles in opposing the Galactic Concordance. He'd never forgiven the Republic for taking his wife and he'd raised his son to honour her memory.

By contrast Dex was a volunteer, from a Republic colony no less. They'd been eleven years old, the youngest child of mercantile family, newly sold in to an arranged marriage, when they'd heard the First Order ships breeching the atmosphere. As the rest of the town ran screaming from the brilliant white uniforms, Dex had stolen masculine clothes from the hamper and climbed out a window. It had been easy enough, with their knowledge of the town's alleys and secret spaces, to get to the transport ships unseen. They'd knelt before the Stormtrooper with the red command pauldron and, in halting Basic, offered to lead the troopers to the hidden bunkers that would be concealing the majority of the town folk- in exchange for the chance to join their organisation. The captain had accepted ready enough, though he later admit to intending to kill the little waif as too old for conditioning until he saw how readily they joined the executions. Dex had never explained that the men they'd killed that day had been the father that had so readily sold them and their buyer. 

Despite the language barrier Dex had taken to the First Order training program like a natural. Within a year all trace of their accent was gone and they'd been accelerated to the Officer program. The Academy had moulded an eager vengeful child into a talented navigator, brutal fighter, and one of their most devoted advocates. 

Dopheld often wondered whether Hux had ever heard Dex speak about the evils of the Republic; their conversations from those early days would often echo though his mind during the General's daily propaganda. He was drawn in by the passion with which Dex seemed to approach every aspect of their life. It influenced him, made him a better officer; despite a life time of loyalty and excellent grades he finally found himself truly driven to succeed.

Unfortunately the relationship had stalled there for a time. Mitaka was not unexperienced, but he'd never engaged in anything emotionally more complex than a brief liaison in the shower blocks. In fact he'd never been sexually involved with anyone he hadn't already seen naked in advance. Dex was special, Dex was better than that. He had no idea how to proceed. So they'd plateaued at drinks and shared lunch breaks for nearly four months until the evening when Mitaka had returned to his quarters to find his bed already occupied. Dex was special, Dex was impatient. 

Dex was perfect.

\-----

They had proposed to Dopheld six months later, on his birthday. Or rather they had intended to do so, having already completed and submitted the paperwork for a marriage to his superior officer. Colonel Hux had promptly spoiled the surprise by informing a very confused Mitaka that since the two branches shared no command structure their application was approved, but given their superior genetics it would be a waste to limit them to two offspring so he would personally sign off on an open ended licence. It had taken a very long awkward conversation for Dopheld to actually understand what was going on, followed by an agonising wait for the end of his shift so he could find Dex and accept the proposal. 

The marriage license was the first time Mitaka had seen Dex' first name. He couldn't pronounce it- in fact it contained three characters he didn't even recognise. That night he'd asked them about it. Dex had said it once- it sounded like a crackling fire, impossible for a mouth used only to Basic to emulate. It meant 'delicate flower'. Mitaka agreed it was the worst name anyone could possibly have given Dex. So he offered his own instead. He knew it was a rude word in their language, but hopefully they'd continue to live up to it. 

So, First Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka and Lieutenant Commander Mitaka Dex were married on the bridge of the Rectifier by General Kope. Shortly after their two children, Azmari and Malaki, were born in quick succession. Five years after their marriage the plan to add a third was placed on hold when the entire family was transferred to the Finalizer, the first of the Resurgent-class Star Destroyers and flagship for the newly appointed General Hux. War was coming. The General's star was on the rise. 

Mitaka, never having progressed further that Lieutenant, no longer allowed the vast difference in their career progression to bother him. He worked closely with the brilliant man- and the terrifying Force user who would eventually become the General's partner- and he knew in his heart that he was in the right place, regardless of his rank. Dex on the other hand had continued to excel and now far outranked their spouse. Neither of them cared much, though the Naval dress uniform for the Commodore rank highlighted Dex' tall slim frame and long legs perfectly. 

Following the failed Resistance attack on Starkiller base and the destruction of the Ileenium system, the family moved again. Living on a planet, even a mobile one was an odd sensation for Mitaka. He spent the first few weeks insisting he could feel Starkiller's rotation as he tried to sleep at night. Dex missed the Finalizer. The task of manoeuvring the mobile planet required very different navigational skills that their own and they were required to take a role in training the next generation of bridge officers. The children, however, loved their new home, revelling in the wide open spaces. Mitaka preferred not to go outside. The lack of any real ceiling made him uncomfortable.

\-----

Having worked on the bridge in close proximity with his spouse for so many years Dopheld found himself becoming hyperaware of his comrades in the Command Centre. He knew the moods, habits and preferences of all the crew on his shift within a month. He'd also discovered the General's secret language.

Of course he'd seen Hux and Ren standing a little too close together on the bridge of the Finalizer before, but he'd never realised they were speaking in low tones the entire time. The tiny muscle movements that would have been invisible under the tactical lights of the bridge were easier to see in the sunlight streaming through the Command Centre. And so, he'd discovered that their long rumoured relationship was a reality. For the first few months after their victory over the Resistance he'd mostly seen the General speaking to Ren on military matters with the occasional flirtation thrown in. Since the Knight's face was covered it was impossible to see what he said in reply, but his body language was always approving.

Then the atmosphere changed. Hux became more and more tense, without any apparent military or political cause. Ren stood closer, watched for longer, hands reaching but never connecting. The worst day in this deterioration, with Hux snapping and contemplating unauthorised planetary destruction had turned in a single moment to become the best. Whilst the rest of the command crew were staring in wonder at the uncovered face of Kylo Ren, Dopheld was accidentally eavesdropping on an intensely personal moment. He'd known Bren's status, had shared a dorm with the man briefly at the Academy as a teenager, but it had never occurred to Mitaka that Hux would pursue this route, certainly not with Kylo Ren. Still- given the mysterious Knight's frankly adorable reaction to the news of the pregnancy, and the General's own rare smile- it was clearly the right route for them. 

He'd stared at his console and fought not to grin as he tapped out a direct message to Captain Phasma. Clearly he'd been riding high on memories of having his own children to have done something so unwise. Though he soon out did himself- offering Hux his congratulations had been the single most foolish choice of his life. He'd had to think fast to avoid the threat of the front line. A decades long good working relationship did not stop this man from being General Starkiller- destroyer of worlds. Mitaka needed to remember that. 

Although all kinds of ludicrous rumours sprang up around Kylo Ren, the real news didn't spread any further that Phasma, Dex and himself for the first few weeks. Until the General began to show signs of sickness. Dopheld wasn't going to approach him directly again, he wasn't a stupid as certain Force users might assume, but he did his best to help. Dex had endured a hard time for the first few months with both of their children; they swore by spice root and crackers, so Mitaka made it is personal mission to ensure the General always had both on hand. It improved the man's mood but it didn't stop the whispers amongst the staff. 

Hux seemed to think he was doing a good job of disguising his condition, but those who hadn't noticed the sickness did notice the new habit of smoothing the front of his uniform, or Kylo Ren's repeated halting gestures towards the bump Bren's thin frame failed to hide. No one said a word though. Even when Hux kept taking the Finalizer out to engage the last dregs of the Resistance in battle. 

Mitaka regretted not saying anything when he received the communication pings from Ren's shuttle four months after he'd seen that original whispered conversation. First Kylo Ren was looking for Hux, concerned that there would be an attack. Then the news from the Finalizer began to come through- engine failure; sabotage; explosions; power failure; thousands dead; an attack on the bridge; the General injured. The shift change arrived, but no one left. Everyone just stood in tense silence, watching the bank of communication consoles for updates. Word spread through the base, passing from pad to pad and soon every officer not on active duty was in the Command Centre or crammed into the corridors behind it. Mitaka saw Dex with the children in tow, and other officers with their own. 

When the message came through that Hux intended to make an announcement Dopheld sagged with relief. No one on board the Finalizer had seen fit to update Starkiller Base on the General's condition, or perhaps he'd forbidden it; either way, not knowing whether he was even alive had been hell for the staff. Now they whooped and cheered in a most undignified fashion when Kylo Ren confirmed the end of the Resistance. When the General _finally_ publicly confirmed his pregnancy it sounded like the entire base had made a soft sound of joy. Mitaka felt sorry for the crew currently facing Hux- there wasn't an officer alive who'd ever dare to say 'aww' within earshot of the General, no matter how much they wanted to do so. At least here, under the command of an officer with six children of his own, the gathered staff could let out their relief in the form of excited babbling without fear of reprisal. 

Finally the shift changed. Heading for the main doors Mitaka crouched to intercept his son. Running his fingers over the boys closed cropped curls he wondered briefly about having another. Dex fell into step with him, Azmari reaching up to grip both their hands. Yes. Another one might be good, now the war was ending. He glanced at his spouse, raising an eyebrow. They winked. Yes. Definitely. They could make a start on that once the children were asleep.

\-----

With the Resistance gone the Republic lost its will to fight and slowly, system by system, gave in to the First Order's demands. Life on Starkiller became easier with each acquisition and Mitaka did his best to aid the General wherever possible. Which was why he was so late returning to the family's quarters on the evening when the final independent system- Coruscant- was due to negotiate the terms of their surrender.

His shift had ended hours ago, and Dex had grown increasingly worried when the corridors were placed on security shut down. When he finally staggered through the door, grey with exhaustion in a ruined uniform they'd feared the worst.

"Dopheld! Where have you been?"

With a heartfelt groan he'd continued past them, stripping off the damp uniform as he went, before retrieving his hardware and cramming the sticky uniform into the incinerator chute. That done he collapsed face down on the bed in just his boxers and socks.

"The General..." He mumbled, words obscured by the mattress, "he's had the... In the... I think I'm a Major now...." After a moment he began to snore.

"What?" Dex asked as they prodded him in the buttock. No response. "You just leave it at that?! What happened?! Dopheld!! Wake up, damn it!"

He did not wake up. Groaning with frustration Dex headed for the door, if Mitaka couldn't tell them what was going on they'd just have to find someone who could. They headed for the gym- Phasma always knew the best gossip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Ocktorok who chose the prompt 19. 'things you said when we were the happiest we ever were'
> 
> ((Tokophobia warning. The birth itself isn't shown but there are descriptions of the process before and after.))

The week so far had been the best of Bren's life and there were still two days left to go. Snoke had abdicated in Hux' favour on the Monday, a surprising decision that the mysterious being had attributed to 'prophesy'. Even more unexpectedly High Command and the recently formed Senate had both ratified the decision by Tuesday evening. In the wake of this announcement many of the remaining Republic systems had actually petitioned to join the First Order, citing the various aid and restoration packages Hux had offered to other recently conquered worlds. Magnanimous in victory he extended the offer to all newcomers alike. More had followed, and today he would be negotiating the surrender of the last remaining independent system. Soon Coruscant, planet of his birth, would be back under Imperial control.

Because, officially speaking, Hux was now Emperor. The title had been chosen for him by the Senate, he hadn't even needed to suggest it himself. Though perhaps Kylo was responsible for that. However it had come about, there was just the remaining matter of the coronation. Which rather depended on someone else's schedule.

Turning in front of the mirror Hux smoothed his uniform over his stomach, trying to gauge whether he actually looked thinner today or not. He'd finally given in and ordered an adjustable jacket for his uniform at thirty two weeks when the original had refused to close at all. Bren hadn't gotten as big as he'd been expecting- he'd gained little weight and his bump had stayed relatively small and trim. The doctors had partially attributed this to his own genetics, but the baby was also unusually slim. The scans had shown a child that was all long limbs and sharp joints, though even without the images Hux could have attested to the viciousness of the elbows and knees that so often rammed into his internal organs. 

Even now, with just three weeks left until the due date, the jacket wasn't loosened to its extreme- not by a long way- but it certainly hung better on him. He twisted again, yes he definitely looked a little less pregnant today. Good. Whilst his condition was common knowledge within Starkiller Base and amongst the High Command, it was not widely known within the Senate or Republic. The was too much risk of making himself or the child a target whilst the political situation was volatile. He would still have to be careful of his positioning relative to the camera whilst he spoke to Mon Mothma, but a less pronounced transition between rib cage and stomach would be helpful.

Stretching, Hux reached up a hand to pet Millicent where she dozed on top of the wardrobe, her tail gently depositing a trail of ginger hair across the shoulder of his greatcoat where it hung on the door. Bren considered wearing it for the sake of appearing more confident in front of the last Republic chancellor, but decided against it when there was a twinge across his lower back. The thick wool was just too heavy across his shoulders, and besides he was Emperor, technically, he didn't more confidence.

Strolling through the corridors he found his Base to be in exceptionally good spirits. He'd ordered the planet to be tidally locked with the latest sun they were orbitting. This allowed the face of the planet with the majority of the inhabitants to enjoy constant sunlight. The increased vitamin D for all shifts had resulted in a marked improvement in both morale and productivity. Hux preferred to hold his negotiations in the Command Centre, standing in front of a camera facing the main windows. For Resistance sympathisers this was a reminder of their greatest defeat, since the oscillator they had failed to destroy would be constantly visible over the General's left shoulder. For the rest, the unchanging light streaming through the windows was disorientating- they soon lost track of time and any distraction was helpful to his cause. A squadron of stormtroopers saluted as he passed them. Another visibly pregnant officer stepped out of his path, smiling as she saluted. Clearly he had started a trend- the numbers applying for licenses had skyrocketed in the last few months. Though perhaps it was simply a post war baby boom like any other and he was assigning too much credit to himself. 

The Command Centre was in its usual state of highly organised chaos. Mitaka was setting up for the transmission with his typical air of over enthusiastic efficency, being slightly hindered by the masked form of Kylo Ren lurking by the windows. 

"Good morning, Ren," Hux said brightly as he stepped up to the Knight's side, shifting his shoulders in an attempt to ease the growing ache in his back. After a moment it faded. Good. It would be a trying few hours without starting the negotiations with a back ache. "You left early this morning."

"Sorry if I woke you," Kylo replied, watching his partner with attentive interest. "I couldn't sleep. Went and trained. There is a sensation of... change... in the Force today. I can't describe it."

"A reason for concern?" Hux asked, raising an eyebrow. "Should we delay the negotiations?"

Ren stared out at the snowy landscape for several minutes, his posture suggesting a link to a different level of reality. Finally he shook his head.

"No. I can't get a grip on it but there's no threat." 

Hux nodded. They stood in companionable silence whilst the crew finished the set up behind them. If any of them noticed Ren edging close enough to press the back of his gloved hand against the General's middle, no one mentioned it. As Mitaka approached to confirm that everything was ready, Hux tensed against the pain in his back once more. Beside him Kylo's helmet whipped around to look at him but the General didn't noticed. The next five minutes was filled with last minute adjustments and Hux' careful arrangement before the camera. A number of monitors around the room had been set to show the output, so no matter which way Bren looked he could see himself and check that he was maintaining the correct position and appearance. Ren moved around to stand just behind the camera, counting under his breath. At four minutes and thirty two seconds Kylo noted a slight crease appear across the General's brow as he tensed. Picking up the nearest pad he sent a message to Mitaka just as the transmission connected.

"Chancellor Mon Mothma!" Hux bowed slightly as he addressed her with a diplomatic smile. "Thank you for taking the time to contact me!" 

"Enough of this Hux, we both know why this meeting is necessary." She said, lips pursed in distaste. The woman had aged well until the destruction of the Hosnian system. It had been sheer luck that she'd not been in the sector at the time and survivors guilt had taken its toll on her. 

The last remaining member of the first Rebel Alliance, it was only fitting that she be the one to admit the final surrender and thus place the entire galaxy into Hux' hands. It was a twist of fate that Bren could appreciate and his smile grew as the irritating twinge of sensation eased from his back. Though he would have preferred not to have the distraction of Kylo and Mitaka whispering with the heads together just on the edge of his vision.

The first fifty minutes or so consisted almost entirely of posturing and angry pride, before Mothma finally admitted that her systems council had voted to petition the First Order for admission into their alliance of worlds. She refused to name her actions as surrender or their organisation as an empire. 

Another time perhaps Hux would have enjoyed drawing out the defeat of his enemy, but he was distracted: the pain in his back kept returning with gradually increasing intensity; for some reason there were medical personnel in the Command Centre whispering with Kylo Ren; and, just before Mothma made her admission regarding the vote Hux had experienced the oddest physical sensation of his life. 

It was like a soap bubble had burst, tiny and barely noticeable, deep in his stomach, but so odd that he couldn't help but notice it. Then Mothma had asked to join the First Order and Hux forgot all about it in the process of accepting her offer without seeming too eager or smug in the face of his victory. Ten minutes later, as they paused for documents to be transferred between their governments, sipping their water as they waited for the true meat of the negotiations to be begin, Hux considered the odd bubble feeling again. It was long gone but a new sensation was in its place. His legs were wet. 

Looking past the camera, he sought out Kylo Ren. He'd taken his helmet off again and was engaged in urgent worried conversation with the medical personnel. Feeling Bren's eyes on him, he turned and met his gaze, expression solemn. As the Knight nodded slightly Hux tried to contain the rising panic. 

Whilst Mothma looked away from the camera to accept the documents, Kylo strode across the Command Centre. The knight dropped to his knees at the General's side, ignoring the pool of slightly pink liquid at his feet. Hidden from view by the angle of the camera he gripped Bren's hand and did his best to suppress the fear clouding the redhead's mind.

Taking a deep breath Hux fixed his smile back in place and raised the first point of their negotiations. At his feet, Ren carefully spread his free hand across the General's narrow back. It was delicate work to extracting the sensation of pain without stopping the associated physical effects. Behind the camera the medics had recruited Mitaka to ask Kylo questions about Bren's status by typing them onto a pad and then holding them up. Ren did his best to communicate the answers by nodding or mouthing the words but he often didn't understand the questions. However, one phrase he did recognise from his research into the process was "precipitous labour" and his heart sank as he saw it typed across the screen in Mitaka's hands. Labour taking three hours or less from the first contraction. Ren didn't know when Bren's back pain had started but it had been at least ninety minutes already. They didn't have time for these negotiations. 

Gripping Bren's hand tightly, to reassure him if his focus slipped, Kylo threw almost all his remaining strength in the Force through space and the comms link into Mon Mothma's mind. She was deliberately dragging out the negotiations. All the details had already been agreed by her government, this bickering was coming from a spiteful refusal to accept her defeat. A little too brutally Kylo stripped the urge to fight out of her mind, replacing it with cold acceptance. On some of the screens in front of him he saw her sag as the effect took hold, on others he saw Bren shaking as an uncontrolled wave of pain cut through him. Kylo caught it and Hux straightened again with a hitch to his breathing. Ren was experiencing the pain for him, years of training under Snoke allowing him to absorb it without uttering a sound.

"The remaining details are unimportant." Mothma was saying, a little woodenly. "We acquiesce to your demands, General Hux."

With an effort he straightened his back and gifted her with his most superior smile. "We welcome the Coruscant system to the First Order, chancellor." He said with dignity, bowing his head slightly as she sneered. 

The transmission ended. Abruptly Bren dropped to his knees, then forward onto his elbows. The room was silent but for the slightly wet thump of his collapse, the entire crew transfixed and vaguely terrified. The medics rushed forward as Kylo addressed the staring masses. "Everyone who is not medical staff get out." He bellowed, wrapping his arm around Bren's shoulder to shield him as he whimpered. "Move control of the weapon to the Secondary Command Centre. Now. No, not you, Mitaka, you stay."

\-----

"Now, sir, skin-to-skin contact is vital at this stage, especially since we're going to have to move through the cold corridors to get to medical." The Doctor was saying gently. "Please, Lord Ren, can you take off your armour and hold your son against your chest?"

From his position on the deck Bren groaned. Everyone turned to look at him. "Please don't give him an excuse to wander around the base with no shirt on." His eyes were screwed shut as he focused on not thinking about the placenta leaving his body. "The effects on productivity will be catastrophic." 

The medics laughed at the joke, abruptly going silent when Ren actually removed his undershirt. Someone very quietly said "Oh my." Hux was pretty sure it had been Mitaka. 

"See?" He said, a laugh turning into a moan as the process was finally completed. "I told you so. My empire will grind to a halt, all because Kylo Ren has an eight pack."

Ren wasn't listening. He was too busy staring at the child being placed in his arms. The few babies he'd seen in his life had all been round chubby bald things, thick bracelets of fat at their wrists and ankles. This one was slim, ribs almost visible, arms and legs seeming impossibly long. There was a thick thatch of bright red hair curling around its ears. 

"Hux. Look." He said softly. "Look what you've made. He's beautiful." He grinned as the baby yawned and snuggled its damp head closer to his neck.

"Is it ok?" Hux asked, suppressing a yawn of his own. "It's awfully thin. Aren't they supposed to scream and wail?" He was frowning, not really able to reconcile the creature curled against the Knight's chest with the presence that had been kicking his internal organs for the last few months.

"Not every baby cries, the poor thing is probably exhausted and shocked by the speed of his arrival, just as you are General." The Doctor said diplomatically. "He'll be crying soon enough I'm sure. As to his size, he had very little space to grow in and given both your heights it's not surprising that his development focused more on skeletal size than gaining fat. I can't be sure until he's been officially weighed but I'm reasonably certain that he's within healthy tolerances."

Pausing the Doctor signalled his assistants to bring over a stretcher. "We need to move you now, Sir, a cold deck is not a place that aids recovery. We do not want you going into shock. Given the speed of delivery we'll need to check for any internal injuries once we're in the medical centre. Then, after any surgery is complete, you can hold your son. I'm afraid that since the delivery was natural rather than the surgical intervention we had planned, it will be necessary to wait a few weeks before replacing your implants." Lowering his voice, the Doctor added. "You'll need to avoid any unprotected sexual contact during that time as there is still a risk that you could become pregnant again."

Hux slung a forearm across his eyes, lips twisting in distaste at the damp sleeve. "The way I feel right now I'm never letting him touch me again."

There was a pause as those sitting closest contemplated the half naked form of Kylo Ren where he sat on the deck, staring at his son with wide, slightly disbelieving eyes. 

Someone muttered, "well, you're a stronger man that I, Sir." 

Kylo snorted.

"I don't want to be carried through the halls like this," Hux said, once he was settled on the stretcher beneath a blanket. He felt disgusting, half naked and caked in blood, but wouldn't admit it. Humour was a safer route right now than honesty. "It's beneath my dignity as commander of this base. And I really don't want the crew staring at Ren, that chest is a security risk."

Mitaka jumped to his feet and headed for the doors. "I'll have them clear the corridors between here and the medical centre."

"Thank you, Major Mitaka, you do that," Hux said, arm across his face once more. He was exhausted, he just wanted to sleep.

"Ummm its Lieutenant, Sir." 

"No, it isn't."Hux snapped. Mitaka practically skipped the rest of the way to the door.

\-----

Through the slowly clearing anaesthetic fog Hux could see that Kylo was still holding the baby to his bare chest, a blanket slung across them both and a bottle held to the infant's lips. Smiling slightly, Bren could finally appreciate the adorable sight the pair made. 

Feeling the weight of his emperor's gaze on him, Kylo looked up, the soft smile he'd been giving the baby transforming into a massive grin as their eyes met. 

"Hey," he said, voice pitched low to avoid startling the child on his chest. "How are you feeling?"

At some point during his surgery the blood and mess and ruined uniform had been removed. They'd even washed his hair, leaving it an undignified fluffy cloud across his forehead. At least he felt clean again, and whilst he was still exhausted, he wasn't in any significant pain now.

"High on life," Hux said with a laugh, looking at the ceiling, "or adrenaline and drugs. Probably all three."

"I'm so proud of you, Bren." Kylo said earnestly, his face becoming serious. 

"Don't you go getting soppy on me, Kylo of the Knights of Ren." Hux replied, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "That's not our way."

"I don't just mean the baby." He said, put the bottle down and rubbing it's back as he spoke. "I mean everything. I doubt any other being in history can say that they took complete political control of the Galaxy whilst also giving birth. You're thirty six, and you're emperor! You've achieved everything you've ever wanted."

Hux nodded thoughtfully, he couldn't exactly argue. He reached a hand out towards the baby. "Can I hold him now? Before he falls asleep on you?"

"No, he's mine, you can never have him back," Ren said with a laugh as he stood to arrange the baby in Hux's lap, making sure the blanket was well wrapped to keep him warm. Rather than returning to his seat, Kylo hopped up onto the bed and slung an arm around Bren's shoulders. Together they watched in silence as the baby caught hold of one of the General's fingers, sucked it for a moment and then fell asleep. 

"He needs a name," Kylo said after a few minutes.

"If you say 'Anakin' or 'Vader' I'll send you out in the snow in just your underwear," Hux replied.

"Bail?"

"No, 'Bail Hux' sounds like farming equipment." 

"Brendol? Isn't that a family name?" Ren suggested.

"No, it'd be like talking to a tiny version of my father. No thanks." Hux shuddered. "What about Carolus?"

"What does it mean?"

"'Free man'. Which we are, now." Bren said. He raised an eyebrow, considering his own childhood battle over names. "Plus it's pretty adaptable, if he ever wants to change it."

"Ok," Ren said with a smile, running a finger through the baby's soft red hair. "Hello, Carolus Anakin Hux, welcome to the universe."

Bren elbowed him hard in the ribs but said nothing. He might as well let Kylo have that one. The companionable silence stretched once more. Wriggling slightly, Hux settled his head against Kylo's neck, breathing in the smell of his hair. 

The Knight was sure he'd fallen asleep when he murmured, "You said I had everything I ever wanted. Don't you have everything you want too? Because it would be absurd if I, as emperor, did not ensure that you had everything your heart desires."

"It's nothing," Kylo said uncomfortably, running his finger tips along Bren's bicep.

"No, I insist!" Hux retorted, twisting slightly to peer up at him. "Provided I don't have to stand any time soon, I'll give you anything you want."

Kylo turned his head to press a chaste kiss to the corner of Bren's lips. "Marry me?"

He blinked. "Yes. Of course I will. But if anyone asks, tell them I asked you."

"Deal."


	3. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Rex_Magnus

Kylo woke to the sensation of a small hand industriously trying to remove his nose. Cracking one eye open he found Carolus sitting propped up against Bren's side. The six month old seemed to be fascinated by his father's face. Rather than stopping the baby from prodding at Kylo's eyeballs Hux was engrossed in the contents of his pad.

"What time is it?" Ren asked, groaning slightly as he stretched his back out.

"Ten." Bren replied without looking up. "We've four hours before the coronation."

Another groan escaped the Knight as he scrubbed his hands over his cheeks. He'd been up half the night making security arrangements. He needed more sleep. He needed caf. He needed a shave.

"Do you mind if I use the fresher first?" Kylo asked, carefully dislodging his son's grasping hands before he slide out of bed. "I need a shave. I assume you won't be shaving?"

"No." 

Ren grinned at that. "You're never going to shave again are you?"

Hux dropped his pad and gently placed his hands over his sons ears. "Too pfassking right i'm not." 

Kylo rolled his eyes at the swear word.

"Good." He chuckled, leaning across the bed to press a kiss against the corner of Hux' mouth, gently running his fingers over the other man's soft red beard. "This suits you. It's regal. It's dignified. It's gorgeous."

Hux kissed him back. "Go wash, you smell like sex, you ridiculous creature."

"And that's not even slightly you fault?"

"I've no idea what you could possibly mean." 

\-----

Hux had originally planned for his coronation as Galactic Emperor to take place within weeks of his delivery, but the circumstances of the birth and the reality of the new child in their live lead him to delay the ceremony.

Now as he sat on his throne, diadem in his hair, his son on his knee and his newly named Lord Protector standing at his side Hux knew it had been the right choice. He looked out over his empire, his subjects, his Galaxy, and he knew peace.

Gently Kylo rested a hand on his shoulder, pressing a Force vision into his mind. This coronation was overlaid with another. Hux recognised his son as a middle aged man, a family gathered around him. It hurt to know that he would not live to see it, the double barred flags of mourning told him that this was not the result of an abdication, but somehow it was reassuring to know that least they'd gone together. Another coronation, a redheaded woman this time, the crowds larger and healthier in appearance. Another and another and another. Hundreds of years of rulers, the red gradually fading from their hair, but still indisputably his heirs. In the sky over every scene the stars blazed the same unchanging pattern - three horizontal lines, a square spiral, a triangle. Starkiller remained in place, unneeded during the reign of the Hux lineage. 

A thousand years of peace, hope and prosperity. And it all started here.


End file.
